


Kiss on a neck

by Ordinary56



Category: The Crown (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phillip is still horny, Porn Without Plot/Porn What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, s2e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinary56/pseuds/Ordinary56
Summary: I think this is from S2E1, but don’t hold me to that! Phillip kisses Elizabeth on her neck and she spends the night thinking about how much she wants him. Little does she know he wants her too.
Relationships: Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Kiss on a neck

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven’t posted in a year! I’ve had a hectic year and my mental health has had a real journey. I’m pretty good now, so I decided to write another Phillip/Elizabeth fic to cheer everyone up! I would love it if you left comments and kudos! Love you all! x

Elizabeth gasps as he kisses her neck. Although he told their guests to turn around, she can’t help but feel apprehensive of what they must think. She secretly loves it when Phillip kisses her in public. He used to do it more regularly than he does now, which disappoints her.

“Stop it!” She grins playfully as the doors of the hall open and they are ushered inside. He takes her hand and doesn’t leave her side all night. This is the Phillip she fell in love with, not the one who was out all night and never in her bed. She hopes he will visit her room later this evening; it’s been a while since he last did and she misses him desperately.

They make their way around the ballroom stopping and talking to almost everyone. Elizabeth doesn’t really enjoy this, but then Phillip’s hand is rubbing the skin just above her arse in a rather delicious way and she decides she doesn’t mind talking to people if he continues doing that.

As midnight is drawing close, people begin to trickle out of the hall and into the cool night air. By 12:30, everyone has left, and Phillip and Elizabeth are walking back to their respective bedchambers. Elizabeth sighs in annoyance as he walks towards his own door and not hers but doesn’t stop him. One of the maids helps her out of her dress and into her nightgown and promptly leaves. She flops back onto her bed. There is a distinct wetness between her thighs and she is wound up like a spring. She curses Phillip for leaving her on her own.

_What if he feels like I do right now?_ She thinks. _What if he is curing me for leaving him? When was the last time I’ve shown interest in him?_ Suddenly she realises that maybe she is the one stopping them from having a real relationship and decides she must do something about it.

Quietly, Elizabeth slips out of bed and walks towards the door that connects their rooms. She pulls the handle down gently and lets herself into the room, expecting to see Phillip half asleep. What she does see doesn’t disappoint her though. Phillip is sitting on the edge of his bed with his cock in his fist, slowly pumping up and down. Elizabeth gasps, alerting him of her presence, and averts her eyes. His head shoots up and he groans at the sight of her.

”Come here, Lilibet,” he says, as he continues to pleasure himself. She has never seen him do this and it makes her even wetter. She slowly walks over to where he is and sits down beside him. 

“You looked so good in that dress tonight, I’ve been hard since I kissed you. Are you wet for me?” He says between grunts. She openly moans at his words.

”I’ve been wet since you thought it would be a good idea to rest your hand on my arse. You have no idea of the effect you have on me.” Elizabeth practically whines. 

“What do you want, Lilibet?” He asks her, already knowing what she will say, but wanting to hear it all the same.

”I want you inside me, please Phillip.” At this, he lays her down on the bed and hovers over her, quickly teasing her entrance and clit with his finger and causing her to let out delicious sounds. 

“You _are_ wet for me aren’t you? Are you going to be a good girl for me?” He says, testing his boundaries at this point. She moans incoherently and nods. Clearly she is too aroused to care. He slowly slides himself into her and as he reaches the hilt she cries out and begins to roll her hips.

Phillip responds by thrusting in and out of her at a record pace. They have never done this before; it’s usually slow and gentle and the opposite of this. Elizabeth has never felt like this in her life. Her walls clench around his cock and he swears she has never felt this wet or tight around him before, even when she was a virgin on their wedding night. He loves it. 

Both of their orgasms are rapidly approaching and he bring his thumb down to where they are joined to rub her clit. She muffles her scream with a pillow and comes shaking and clenching around him. Phillip follows shortly after with a cry of the nickname she has grown to love on his lips. He falls next to her and soon they are both asleep.

“Not this morning, thank you!” Elizabeth says the next morning as the staff walk into the bedchamber and see their Queen and her husband curled around one another.

The staff leave hastily, laughing to one another and recounting the story all day. They should have guessed from the screaming last night.


End file.
